


in rolling waves of incidents / дело случая

by alleninhere



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Deaf Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: В этот момент он во многом хотел бы быть как Гэнси, даже если никогда не признает это вслух. Если бы он был Гэнси, то мог бы сказать Адаму, насколько тот красив. Как он хотел, чтобы на его лице всегда была улыбка. Он мог бы спокойно об этом сказать, не звуча при этом как гребанный идиот. Если бы он был Гэнси, то сказал бы нужные вещи, чтобы Адам его полюбил. Он был бы в этом хорош.Или Адам и Ронан знакомятся через инстаграм и они оба лузеры во всем этом.





	in rolling waves of incidents / дело случая

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [in rolling waves of incidents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6603634)

_**corvidpunk92** понравилось Ваше фото_

_**corvidpunk92** подписался на Вас_

Это было первое сэлфи Адама, опубликованное в Инстаграм, после неотредактированного снимка заката над океаном неделю назад и черно-белого фото стопки учебников на его столе. Сложнее всего для Адама было найти что-то действительно стоящее публикации в приложении. Сэлфи же не было ничем примечательным. Он даже не улыбался, но его волосы не были в полном беспорядке. На фото было несколько отметок «мне нравится» и лестных комплиментов от женской половины его одноклассников, которые были крайне шокированы внезапным прорывом Адама от стеснительности перед камерой.

 _ **corvidpunk92**_ был единственным из тех, кому понравилась фотография, кого Адам не знал. Когда он зашел посмотреть на его профиль, вороновый панк оказался к тому же единственным парнем.

Адам не мог контролировать неожиданные физические реакции своего тела, которые одолели его сейчас. Быстрое биение сердца, потеющие ладони, зудящее любопытство, выжженное чем-то похожим на возбуждение, когда он добрался до сэлфи среди моря черно-белых фотографий пейзажей, дизайнерских ботинок, животных и разнообразных уличных граффити. Фотография, как и вся тщательно продуманная эстетика профиля парня, была черно-белая, половина его лица скрыта в тени, свет мягко падал на глаза, и благодаря немного нахмуренным бровям он выглядел опасным и злым. Но не менее красивым. Адам больше не смог ничего разглядеть на фото, кроме как, кажется, тату на его шее, бритой головы и всех остальных деталей, которые кричали ОПАСНО. КУСАЮСЬ.

Что было еще более странно, так это то, что у этого незнакомца было намного больше подписчиков, чем подписок. Значит, он был избирателен. Фраза на латинском, которую Адам не понимал (но сделал мысленную пометку перевести в гугл-переводчике позже) была единственным описанием профиля. Качество его фотографий казалось очень четким и высочайшего качества – обрезано и отредактировано лучше, чем когда-либо мог сделать Адам. Это означало, что он использует приложение как своего рода художественное средство массовой информации, а не для социальных целей, для чего оно изначально было разработано. Он, должно быть, профессионал. Адам с легкостью мог представить некоторые из этих снимков в модных журналах или в Нью-Йоркских галереях.

Адам подписался на него в ответ, не особо об этом задумываясь, потому что был совсем не прочь увидеть больше столь интересных фотографий.

Но, честно говоря, какого черта делал этот парень, когда подписывался на Адама? С его несколькими фотографиями, которые едва ли презентабельны.

 _ **a.parrishable**_ _подписался на Вас_  
_**a.parrishable** понравилось Ваше фото_  
 _**a.parrishable** понравилось Ваше фото_  
_**a.parrishable** понравилось Ваше фото_  
_**a.parrishable** оставил комментарий: “это что, настоящий ворон?”_

Ронан всегда был хорош в том, чтобы сначала делать, а потом думать. Непрекращающаяся мантра “ _чертблятьчертблятьчертблятьчертблять_ ” билась в его голове, пока он метался туда-сюда между сэлфи парня и комментарием под фото его ручной птицы. Ронан обычно не обращал внимания на профили других людей, используя Инстаграм как упрощенную версию портфолио для своих фотографий. Удобство превыше всего.

По правде говоря, Ронан случайно нажал на кнопку _поиска_ в приложении и фото _**a.parrishable**_ было первым. Он смотрел на него в течение тридцати минут, прежде чем набраться смелости и нажать отметку « _мне нравится_ » и увидеть, как появляется сердечко. Он не был чужд объективной красоте. Парни щеголяли своими мускулами, строили абсолютно тупые выражения лиц как в фильме Голубая Сталь, чтобы казаться загадочными и серьезными, но что на самом деле не вызывало у Ронана подобной реакции. Но не этот парень. Неотредактированное и без фильтров фото. Естественный, простой и красивый. Ронан видел, что он не прикладывал к этому никаких усилий, что только больше раззадорило интерес Линча. Парни, которые не знали, насколько на самом деле красивы – самый опасный типаж.

Он подписался лишь потому, что не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы упустить прекрасное лицо этого парня снова и сразу же пожалел о своем необдуманном поступке как об охренеть какой огромной ошибке.

Ронан не был _общительным_. Он не разговаривал или не общался с людьми в реальной жизни, тем более за экраном телефона. Он был пописан всего на трех человек. Его брата, лучшего друга (который заставил его сделать это, чтобы он мог видеть множество фото с путешествий и отвратительных сэлфи с его девушкой) и ту самую девушку его лучшего друга (которая закатила истерику по поводу того, почему он подписан на Гэнси, но не на нее).

Он позаботился о своем присутствии в социальных сетях – сведя его до минимума и практически там не появляясь. И то небольшое время, что он был там замечен, было тщательно смоделировано так, чтобы самого Ронана там практически не было. Никакой личности, он не хотел, чтобы люди о нем что-то _знали_. И он был осторожен с тем, чтобы не пересечь черту, разговаривая с мужчинами. У него не был проблем со своей ориентацией до тех пор, пока ему не приходилось о ней говорить, или если кто-то спрашивал бы об этом. До тех пор все было в порядке.

Ну, это было до того, как модель Келвин Кляйна подписалась на него и захотела общения. Эм, во-первых, кто просил.

_Погодите, блять, я подписался на него первый. Черт. Теперь он подумает, что я один из тех, кто может поддерживать незамысловатые беседы. Блять._

Было похоже, что он нарушил правило, заговорив с этим незнакомцем, кем бы он ни был. Но ему задали элементарный вопрос, и он сможет на него так же легко ответить, да ведь? Да.

_**corvidpunk92: @a.parrishable** ага она вообще-то мой ручной ворон. зовут чейнсо._

Ронан лежал на своей кровати, напряженный и непоправимо нервный, и он понятия не имел почему. Мгновение спустя его телефон завибрировал, и он, не колеблясь, открыл уведомление для просмотра.

_**a.parrishable:** я тебя не знаю но я почему-то совсем этому не удивлен хаха_

Ронан почувствовал, как уголок его губ дернулся вверх, и он позволил себе улыбнуться, странно очарованный. Он вернулся к сэлфи, изучил румяные пятнышки веснушек, солнце, прорывающееся сквозь прядки взъерошенных волос. Аккуратное, худое запястье поддерживает подбородок парня, пальцы подчеркивают высокие скулы. Он смотрит в объектив камеры сверху. Над фотографией с пляжем было указано местоположение – Парк Койот-Пойнт. Быстрый и совсем не стремный поиск в гугле привел Ронана к Калифорнии. Стопка книг на другом фото предполагала, что он студент колледжа. Стэнфордский университет был ближайшим к этому пляжу.

Значит красивый и прекрасный мальчик также потенциальная модель. Просто замечательно.

 _ **corvidpunk92** понравилось Ваше фото_  
_**corvidpunk92** понравилось Ваше фото_  
_**corvidpunk92** оставил комментарий: “мне нравится как ты здесь использовал свет”_

 _ **a.parrishable** понравилось Ваше фото  
_ _**a.parrishable** оставил комментарий: “Великолепно. Хотел бы когда-нибудь побывать в Ирландии.”_

 _ **corvidpunk92** оставил комментарий: “астрофизика? Я знал что ты ботан ”  
_ _**a.parrishable: @corvidpunk92** ты узнал мой секрет лол_

 _ **a.parrishable** оставил комментарий: “Умоляю скажи что ты не бил стену только чтобы сделать фото”_  
_**corvidpunk92: @a.parrishable** не так то и больно_  
_**a.parrishable** оставил комментарий: 5 баксов говорят что ты лжец_

Так продолжалось на протяжении нескольких дней, недель, месяцев. Адаму стало более комфортно с тем, чтобы выкладывать фотографии. Он стал находить вещи более интересными, не трудно было признать, что Ронан (он, в конце концов, указал свое имя в описании, и Адаму не пришлось спрашивать) вдохновлял его. Он был далек от профессионализма и не льстил себе в этом плане. Но, когда он видел красивый цветок, винтажный автомобиль или себя под определенным углом света, то не мог не воспользоваться моментом.

Он также не был абсолютным глупцом. Он начал с нетерпением ждать простых, но с тем же и поощряющих комплиментов от Ронана. Это в какой-то мере поднимало его самооценку, когда кто-то настолько талантливый считал его фотографии стоящими. Однако он никогда не комментировал сэлфи, но, тем не менее, ставил отметку « _мне нравится_ ». Адам надеялся, что он делает это не из вежливости, и они ему действительно нравятся. Он нравится.

Адам не стеснялся внимания время от времени. Девушки называли его _милым_ , как если бы говорили о щеночке или младшем брате. Это же не было бредом – _хотеть_ , чтобы его считали привлекательным, как других парней, верно? Чем больше они с Ронаном обменивались комментариями друг у друга под фотографиями, – которые варьировались от игривого подшучивания до конструктивных замечаний о самой фотографии, тем больше Адам понимал, что Ронан не был намеренно дерзким или грубым. Он просто был немного неловким.

Он заинтриговал Адама, и парень понятия не имел почему. Ронан не казался таким человеком, которого можно _легко узнать_. Надо работать над получением привилегии узнать о нем хоть что-то. В той странной серьезности, что Адам провел больше времени, чем готов признать, пытаясь разгадать тот тон, он понял, что странно доволен (если не жаждет) любым вниманием Ронана. Даже если это было что-то настолько простое, как отметка _«мне нравится»_.

Также, чтобы держать вещи под контролем и не казаться слишком нетерпеливым или пересечь не оглашенную черту этих отношений в социальной сети, чем бы они ни были, Адам тоже только ставил _«мне нравится»_ под сэлфи Ронана – когда в действительности, хотел сделать и сказать гораздо больше.

И именно поэтому он выждал ровно два дня с тех пор, как Ронан выложил свое последнее сэлфи – которых и без того было мало – прежде чем отправить ему личное сообщение. Что ж, ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы в этом разобраться, но в сообщении было фото с его номером телефона, написанным на бумажке.

_**a.parrishable:** Если тебе как-нибудь захочется подоставать меня на занятиях или еще чего_

Ронан не ответил ему в течение следующих пяти секунд, после того, как Адам прислал сообщение, поэтому он тут же об этом пожалел.

*

Ронан был на пассажирском сидении в машине его лучшего друга, когда ему пришло личное сообщение от Адама. Он мог разглядеть каждую цифру на гладкой поверхности салфетки. Внизу он подписал свое имя строчными буквами и небольшой смайлик ‘:D’ рядом.

Он, должно быть, слишком долго пялился на свои колени, потому что услышал самодовольство в голосе Гэнси.

— Оу, это опять он?

Ронан мгновенно нажал на кнопку выключения и экран погас, чтобы Гэнси не повредил машину своим любопытством.

— Отъебись, – проворчал он, пихая телефон под бедро. – Ты ничего не знаешь.

— Черта с два я не знаю, – восторг в голосе Гэнси вызывал тошноту. – Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты смотрел на свой телефон хоть приблизительно так часто, как когда этот парень комментирует или лайкает твои фото.

Ронан задумался над тем, сколько костей он бы сломал, если бы прямо сейчас свалил из машины. Он был готов выдержать опасные для жизни травмы, лишь бы уйти от разговора, к которому собирался принудить его Гэнси.

К сожалению, его друг продолжал.

— Я просто говорю, что ты ни разу не лайкнул ни одну из моих фотографий-

— Потому что твои фотки отстойные, – прервал Ронан.

— Поэтому я должен узнать, – Гэнси его перебил. – Что делает этого Калифорнийского красавчика таким особенным, что он получает от тебя столько внимания.

Ронан громко застонал и съехал вниз на своем месте, что его колени болезненно упирались в приборную панель.

Гэнси вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что это нормально, что тебе кто-то нравится, Ронан. Я знаю, что черта с два ты признаешь, что имеешь что-то общее с _мейнстримом общества_ и его _архаичными традициями романтики_ или о чем ты там любишь жаловаться, но это не преступление, что тебе кто-то нравится просто потому что.

Ронан снова застонал, ради ребячества.

— Подумай об этом таким образом, – Господи боже, Гэнси даже намеков не понимает. – Если он за три тысячи миль от тебя, ты никак не сможешь его разочаровать своими _выдающимися_ социальными навыками и опрятностью.

Ронан вытащил свой телефон из-под бедра и положил себе на колени.

— Спасибо большое, _Дик_. Твой совет был принят на рассмотрение.

Они проехали еще немного, поворачивая за угол к их улице.

— К тому же, – осторожно сказал Гэнси. – Наблюдать как вы двое флиртуете в социальной обстановке как-то неловко.

Ронан резко повернул голову, стреляя смертельным взглядом в череп свое друга.

— О, даже не начинай, придурок, – огрызнулся он. – Тусоваться с тобой и Блу то же самое, что и пытки Гит-Мо.

Ронан наблюдал за тем, как Гэнси перевел нежный взгляд на фотографию его и вышеупомянутой девушки, Блу, которую он хранил за рулем на приборной панели.

Он дождался момента, когда будет в своей комнате, чтобы вытащить телефон из кармана. Конечно, это не остановило Гэнси от опекающих и воодушевляющих комментариев, пока он поднимался по лестнице.

Он набрал номер Адама и позволил своим пальцам зависнуть над клавиатурой намного дольше, чем человеку было необходимо, чтобы написать пару простых слов. Но конечно, Ронан не _был по-человечески простым_ , когда дело доходило до взаимодействия – особенно, когда оно касалось случайных красивых парней, которых он не знал. Он не мог игнорировать то, как перевернулось его сердце, когда он впервые увидел сообщение. То, как в нем расцвело тепло и прожигало его внутренности при осознании того, что Адам хочет, чтобы у него был его номер. Он хотел, чтобы Адам ему написал.

_**хей. это ронан.** _

Это был единственный раз во всей его жизни, когда Ронан хотел не быть такими проклятым _неудачником_ и мог просто функционировать как обычный парень хоть раз. Нормальному человеку не стало бы плохо от тревожности, вызванной одним гребанным сообщением.

 

 _Хей! Только вышел с занятия._  
_Почти занервничал, что ты  
_ _не напишешь лол_

 

_**прости, я собирался** _

**_как только получил твое сообщение._ **

**_мой сосед был слишком любопытным_ **

**_придурком_ **

 

_Обожаю любопытных соседей_

 

_**ага. они самые лучшие.** _

**_есть другие занятия сегодня?_ **

 

 _Неа, это было последнее на сегодня._  
_Что насчет тебя? Ты тоже часть  
_ _захватывающего мира высшего образования?_

 

_**колледж на самом деле не мое** _

 

 _И это не проблема. Тебе_  
_вроде и с фотографией  
_ _неплохо?_

 

 **я не профессионал,**  
**_это просто хобби. я не делаю_  
** **_это ради денег_ **

 

 _Ты же самоучка, да?_  
_Я бы не догадался._  
_Люди тратят огромные_  
_деньги на  
_ _картины подобные твоим_

 

_**спасибо. они нормальные я думаю** _

 

 _Когда ты на меня подписался,  
_ _я был в замешательстве почему_

 

_**почему бы мне не захотелось на** _

**_тебя подписаться?_ **

 

 _Думаю, я все еще пытаюсь это  
_ _понять, если честно…_

 

_**ты показался мне интересным** _

 

_В хорошем смысле интересным?_

 

_**ну. да. очень.** _

 

 _Что ж, думаю я тоже нахожу  
_ _тебя интересным._

 _Больше пугающе-интересным.  
_ _Но все же._

 

_**спасибо блин** _

 

_Эй мне нравится все пугающее._

 

_**да?** _

 

_Определенно._

 

Так продолжалось часами, днями, неделями. Адам понял, что испытывает больную привязанность к парню на восточном побережье, с которым он практически постоянно переписывался с тех пор, как рискнул отправить ему свой номер. Не было сообщений _спокойной ночи_ или _поговорим позже_. Они засыпали слишком поздно в ожидании ответного сообщения, просыпаясь и продолжая разговор снова и снова. Ронан был забавным. Ему нравилось критиковать все на свете. Он любил спорить. И боже, иногда у него вырывались маленькие комплименты, от которых Адам был чертовски близок к головокружению.

Он никогда не из-за кого так себя не чувствовал. Это было странно. Парень, которого он никогда не встречал, который заботится о том, чтобы отправить Адаму ссылку на астрологические статьи с примечанием _«подумал ты захочешь посмотреть»,_ который жалуется ему на своего соседа, потому что знает, что благодаря Адаму его гнев сходит на нет – этот случайный парень заставлял Адама чувствовать себя в десятки раз более желанным и важным, чем смогли все его друзья за всю жизнь вместе взятые.

Адам иногда беспокоился, что слишком достает Ронана. Что, возможно, Ронан отвечал на первые его смс из-за какой-то негласной вежливости текстовых сообщений. Но все было не так, Адам просыпался однажды утром с вереницей смс с шутками, историями, обзором фильма или комикса, ссылками на ютуб – все от Ронана. Адаму было плевать на тему. Даже если она его совсем не интересовала, он был рад узнать больше о мире Ронана.

Он никогда не понимал, насколько был одинок, пока не появился кто-то, с кем он мог постоянно говорить.

Правда в том – истина, которую ему еще предстоит рассказать Ронану – что ему было сложно заводить друзей. Было сложно с тех пор, как он поступил в колледж. В старшей школе ему было, по большей степени, все равно, просто приходи, делай свою работу и уходи. Но университет был совершенно другим миром. Мир, в котором он не мог слышать, будучи глухим. Он старался изо всех сил. Мог читать по губам и говорить, когда это необходимо. Но это было не то же самое. Не тогда, когда люди смотрели на него таким образом, что Адам чувствовал себя скорее бременем или ношей, чем потенциальным другом.

И, возможно, ему все же надо сказать об этом Ронану.

Но что, если ему просто хотелось притвориться на какое-то время и быть как все. И был парень за три тысячи миль – невыносимо красивый парень – который не знал об этом. Они никогда не встретятся. Ронан все равно ненавидел разговаривать по телефону. Это же не страшно, если он притворится на какое-то время, правда?

 

_**могу я тебя спросить кое о чем** _

 

_Конечно что такое?_

 

 **ты типа**  
**_типа хз_  
                                _заинтересован в парнях_**

****

              _В каком смысле?_

 

_**не будь засранцем** _

 

 _Лол_  
_Вообще да. Хотя ни_  
_с одним никогда не был.  
_ _Что насчет тебя?_

 

_**тоже никогда не был с парнем** _

 

_Ты знаешь что я имел в виду_

 

_**ага да** _

**_заинтересован в смысле_ **

 

_Я думал что был довольно очевиден_

 

 **я не хорош в**  
**_понимании намеков_  
** **_думаю хотел убедиться_ **

 

_В том случае если бы флиртовал в ответ?_

 

 **типа того**  
**_но не рассчитывай. в этом я_  
** **_тоже не очень хорош_ **

 

 _Думаю если бы ты  
_ _был то я бы уже все понял_

 

_**прости** _

 

 _Не извиняйся!_  
_Мне нравится с тобой  
_ _говорить несмотря ни на что_

 

 _ **мне тоже нравится с тобой говорить**  
_ **_ты просто…_ **

 

_Я просто..?_

 

_**ты заставляешь меня нервничать** _

 

_Не думаю что смогу когда-нибудь_

_представить что ты из-за чего-то нервничаешь_

 

 _ **так и есть, я обычно**  
_ **_не нервничаю_ **

**_хз, это все из-за общения с тобой_  
** **_я првд не знаю как это объяснить_ **

 

 _Ты тоже заставляешь меня нервничать._  
_Но в хорошем смысле. Иногда_  
_я чувствуя себя дураком из-за того  
_ _что слишком радуюсь когда ты мне пишешь_

_Тупо да?_

 

 **мой сосед постоянно достает меня**  
_потому что я вечно в телефоне_  
_каждый раз когда я улыбаюсь глядя_  
**_в телефон ему сразу надо узнать из-за чего_  
** **ему не терпится меня за это ударить**

 

_Ты улыбаешься когда переписываешься со мной?_

_Это просто очаровательно._

 

 _ **заткнись нахер**  
_ **_я не очаровательный_ **

 

 _Хотел бы я это увидеть, не думаю_  
_что раньше видел как ты  
_ _улыбаешься_

 

 _ **ну я тоже никогда не видел как улыбаешься ты**  
_ **_так что мы в расчете_ **

 

Ох. Блять. Фотография, появившаяся в окне сообщений, заставила Ронана задохнуться. Буквально – он забыл дышать и просто смотрел в свой телефон на протяжении тридцати секунд, пока его лицо полностью онемело.

Это был Адам. Ну, в частности, улыбка Адама. Глупая, однобокая. Чертовски сияющая. Он лежал на кровати, фото захватывало его ниже уровня носа, рука лежала поперек груди. Между его пальцев Ронан мог разглядеть логотип НАСА. О боже, он в беде.

 

Ронан был испуганным до усрачки мелким мальчишкой. Должен ли отправить фото в ответ? Осознавал ли Адам, насколько неудобно Ронан чувствовал себя перед камерой? Это вот так начинается секстинг? Было ли ему вообще комфортно заходить так далеко с Адамом? А если нет, то как ему об этом сказать, не руша это, чем бы это ни было.

И какого хера у него стоял? Это просто тупая фотка.

В этот момент он во многом хотел бы быть, как Гэнси, даже если никогда не признает это вслух. Если бы он был Гэнси, то мог бы сказать Адаму, насколько тот красив. Как он хотел, чтобы на его лице всегда была улыбка. Он мог бы спокойно об этом сказать, не звуча при этом как гребанный идиот. Если бы он был Гэнси, то сказал бы нужные вещи, чтобы Адам его полюбил. Он был бы в этом хорош.

Но он не был Гэнси. Он был просто Ронаном. Слишком трусливым и слишком неловким, чтобы сказать или сделать что-то правильно.

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, он увидел этому доказательство. Адам написал ему после того, как Ронан случайно заснул.

 

_**1:32am** Прости за это._

_**1:46am** Можешь просто проигнорировать хаха._

_**2:39pm** Если я заставил тебя чувствовать себя неуютно,_

_мне жаль, я не хочу торопить события : /_

 

И Ронан чувствовал себя полным мудаком. Он хотел бросить свой телефон через всю комнату и увидеть, как он разлетается на тысячи крохотных кусочков. Нет, он не мог так сделать. Вместо этого, он глубоко вдохнул и попытался успокоить миллиард мыслей, носившихся в его голове.

 

 **не извиняйся, это я мудак.**  
**_не знал как ответить_  
** **_и случайно заснул лол_ **

**_хотя мне оч понравилось фото_ **

 

Ронан ожидал, что не услышит ничего от Адама как минимум пару часов, учитывая разницу во времени. Для него сейчас было всего 10:30 утра. Но прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем его телефон завибрировал. Адам уже проснулся.

 

 _Лол спасибо. Не буду лгать, я_  
_немного сходил с ума  
_ _Но серьезно, тебе не надо присылать фото в ответ_

 

Адам имел это в виду. Ему было одиноко, и он был возбужден, когда отправил свое фото Ронану. Он должен был знать лучше, ну что ж, _теперь_ знает. Но прошлым вечером..он не знал. Он думал, что, возможно между ними _что-то_ произойдет, если они продолжат общаться. Он сфотографировал себя в момент их переписки. Конечно, он мог бы приложить больше усилий к этому фото или постараться не казаться таким отчаянным и нуждающимся…но он не ожидал полного молчания. Его живот скручивало от волнения часами, прежде чем он смог заснуть.

Он только проснулся, когда ему пришел ответ от Ронана, и часть его хотелась злиться за то, что его так кинули, но она сразу же была вытеснена безграничным восторгом.

Адам был в процессе набирания сообщения, чтобы сменить тему на что-то глупое – эссе, которое ему необходимо сегодня написать – когда высветилась иконка Ронана, оповещающая о полученном сообщении. И прежде чем Адам смог отправить то, что успел написать, появилась картинка.

Фотография.

Неотредактированная, немного нечеткая. Но это был Ронан. Ну, часть его лица, наполовину зарытая в подушку, нос немного сморщен, такой же суровый, как щеночек. Он выглядел смущенно, если не немного неловко. Это было мило. Ронан так ошибался. Он был охрененно _очарователен_. Из того, что мог видеть Адам, у него на шее была чернильно-черная татуировка. Он видел небольшие ее части на других фотографиях, и должен признать, ему было невероятно любопытно увидеть ее целиком.

 

_Насколько большая твоя татуировка?_

 

_**довольно большая** _

 

_Могу я увидеть?_

 

Адам на мгновение затаил дыхание, его пальцы зудели, а в животе завязался узел.

Появилось еще одно изображение. У Адама буквально отвисла челюсть.

Ронан лежал на животе, фотографируя из-за плеча. У Адама никогда не было четкого представления, как Ронан выглядит в целостном изображении – это всегда были снимки с разных углов, не показывающие целой картины. Но _Господи Иисусе_. И даже с чем-то черным, что походило на кельтский узел или огромный крест, покрывающий его спину, Адам мог разглядеть каждую его мышцу. Линия его позвоночника, выгнутая словно арка, заставила глаза Адама опуститься дальше – к округлым ягодицам, закрытым тесно сидящими боксерами. Одеяло закрывало верх его бедер.

Этого не могло быть. Ронан выглядел как блядская порно звезда, и Адам не мог удержать свои мысли. Если он был возбужден немного, когда проснулся, то теперь у него стояло колом.

 

_Охуеть_

 

_**что** _

 

 _Не хочу ставить тебя в  
_ _неловкое положение…но твою ж мать Ронан_

 

_**Что…** _

 

_Ты офигеть какой горячий вот что!_

 

_**лол не правда** _

 

 _Я серьезно, ты, наверное, самый  
_ _горячий парень, которого я когда-либо видел_

 

 _ **тогда ты наверное слепой, придурок**  
_ **_или никогда не смотрелся в зеркало…._ **

 

_Повтори?_

 

 _ **я второсортный мусор**  
_ **_по сравнению с тобой, адам_ **

 

_Пффф_

 

_**я постоянно о тебе думаю** _

 

_Да?_

_Я думал о тебе прошлым вечером…  
_ _ну пока ты меня не продинамил_

_И боюсь я никогда не смогу выкинуть из головы это фото_

 

_**черт** _

**_ты не можешь такое говорить_ **

 

_Почему?_

 

_**птмучт я не могу до тебя дотронуться** _

 

_А ты хочешь?_

 

_**если только ты хочешь** _

 

_Я хочу_

 

_**тогда да. очень сильно** _

 

 _Как бы ты…если бы был  
_ _здесь со мной_

 

 _ **не знаю**  
_ **_я бы понятия не имел что делать_ **

 

_Я хочу тебя поцеловать._

 

_**да** _

 

_Тебе нравится, когда тебя целуют?_

 

_**не знаю** _

**_никогда не целовался_ **

 

 _Думаю, тебе бы понравилось, если бы ты  
_ _позволил мне себя поцеловать._

_Медленно и нежно_

 

 **я бы хотел**  
**_боже ты понятия не имеешь_  
** **_как сильно_ **

**_готов поспорить ты на вкус на солнце_ **

 

_Солнце?_

 

_**теплый, идеальный** _

 

Это продолжалось и продолжалось, простой обмен сообщениями, который оставлял Ронана более болезненно возбужденным, чем когда-либо в его жизни. Через какое-то время, он уже даже не задумывался о том, что говорил Адаму крошечные частички правды, которые хранил в потемках своего сердца, из-за которых он мог выглядеть глупо. Боже, ему было плевать, все это было слишком хорошо.

Ронан чувствовал такую привязанность к другому человеку, которой никогда прежде не испытывал. И то, что Адам был за три тысячи миль, даже не имело значения.

Адам был раскован и свободен в выражениях, и Ронан надеялся, что у него стоит так же сильно – как представлял себе Ронан.

Он не дрочил – ему все еще нужны были большие пальцы, чтобы печатать. Вместо этого он лениво терся своим болезненным стояком о матрас. Он не думал, что может кончить только от этого, но это все же было неплохо.

Ну, до тех пор, пока Адам не прислал еще одно фото – он без рубашки, рука спрятана под одеялом, которое лежало чуть ниже бедер, и блять, Ронан кончил.

*

Адам все еще был взволнован, когда в тот же день шел на ланч. Он не мог сдержать улыбки, его мысли постоянно уходили к его кровати, его телефону и Ронану. Господи _Ронан_. Все зашло, как некоторым могло бы показаться, слишком далеко, но, бога ради, ему было похуй.

Он никогда не считал Ронана просто перепихом или как так назывался секстинг с парнем, которого он никогда _не встречал_. Он действительно хотел быть его другом по началу, несмотря на растущую влюбленность, которая, как думал Адам, была у него под контролем. Было _занимательно_ думать о возможных _что если_ и _может быть_. Но это не меняло того, что между ними ничего не могло быть. Ронан не захотел бы его, если бы знал правду.

Но все же, он не мог не вернуться к их чату этим утром.

Он надеялся, что это не будет одноразовой связью.

 

_Могу я кое-что спросить?_

 

_**конечно** _

 

 _Я тут думал, знаю, что ты сказал, что_  
_никогда не был с парнем. Ты очень привлекательный  
_ _и милый. Ты очень интересный парень, мне кажется._

_Мне стало интересно, почему?_

 

_**могу спросить тебя о том же** _

 

 _Не уверен, я не думаю, что я, как_  
_многие говорят, «открыт». И я очень  
_ _занят с учебой._

 

 _**я тоже  
** _ **_думаю можно сказать что я тоже не «открыт»_ **

_если спросят, то я не буду лгать  
_ **_о том, что гей. я просто не очень люблю  
_ ** **говорить об этом**

 _всегда было трудно знакомиться с людьми  
_ **_я не очень, как бы сказать, располагающий  
_ ** **к себе в этом плане**

 

_Да понимаю. Людям иногда сложно со мной заговорить._

 

 _ **ты? не располагающий к себе?**  
_ **_очень сомневаюсь_ **

 

 _Ты удивишься тому, что люди_  
_считают камнем преткновения в наши дни_  
_Если тебе станет лучше, то я  
_ _считаю тебя очень эээ располагающим_

 

_**агаа ты тож не плох собой** _

**_неудачник :Р_ **

 

 _Ты бы подошел познакомиться со мной  
_ _если бы мы встретились в жизни_

 

 **не знаю  
** _ты наверняка не обратил  
_ _бы на меня внимания_

 

_Ага как-то я в этом сомневаюсь._

 

Гэнси однажды сказал, что проблема Ронана в том, что, несмотря на то, что он вел себя, будто ему на все плевать, все было как раз наоборот – Ронан ко всему относился со слишком сильными эмоциями, отчего они его потрясали, и приходилось их притуплять. Закупоривал и прятал с глаз подальше.

И он был прав, хоть Ронан никогда этого не признает. Он так чертвоски сильно запал на Адама всего за полгода их общения. Ему было почти плохо от того, насколько он счастлив. Он и вспомнить не мог, когда такое было в последний раз. Это была одна из тех вещей, которыми он _отличался_ от других, и понимал это только тогда, когда происходили изменения. Ронан не осознавал, насколько брошенным он чувствовал себя все эти годы, пока внезапно это не изменилось.

Единственное время, когда они не разговаривали, было, когда Адам готовился к экзаменам или промежуточным тестам, и Ронан пообещал его не доставать (хоть Адам и сказал, что был бы совсем не против, Ронан все равно этого не делал). Он знал, насколько важны для Адама оценки.

Он начинает мысленно употреблять слово _парень_. Перекатывая его в уме, словно это иностранное слово, произношение которого он еще не выучил. Это переставало казаться таким странным и недосягаемым с каждым милым сообщением Адама, даже если это была жалоба на одного из профессоров. Если бы они были на пару тысяч миль ближе, Ронан бы попросил бы стать его парнем. И он бы надеялся, что Адам скажет «да». Это, на самом деле, уже не казалось таким недостижимым.

Он хотел отдать Адаму свое сердце. Господи, он просто надеялся, что Адам чувствует то же самое.

 

 _ **могу я сказать тебе кое-что?**  
_ **_но пообещай не сходить с ума_ **

 

_Ну, теперь я не могу этого обещать_

_Ты девушка?_

 

 **отъебись  
** _нет  
_ _я хотел рассказать тебе больше о себе, наверное_

 

 _Конечно, давай!  
_ _Ты можешь сказать мне что угодно._

 

 **ну, не знаю было ли заметно, но я  
** _могу казаться немного мудаком.  
_ _это не специально._

 _думаю я никогда не научился быть  
_ **_добрым. ни по отношению к другим  
_ ** **людям. ни к себе.**

 _последние годы старшей школы были эм  
_ **_довольно тяжелы для меня. я был  
_ ** **полным говнюком**

 _я начинал драки и почти не спал и  
_ _был на ранней стадии алкоголизма  
_ **_в последний год меня отправили в психиатрический центр для несовершеннолетних потому что я  
_ ** **довольно сильно себя ранил,** **намерено**

 _я отсутствовал примерно год. поэтому начал  
_ **_фотографировать. конструктивное хобби  
_ ** **и прочее дерьмо**

 **_короче да прости не хотел чтобы все  
_ ** **_становилось таким серьезным и неважно в общем_ **

**_просто хотел чтобы ты знал_ **

 

 _Ну, во-первых, я не собираюсь сходить с ума,  
_ _так что не волнуйся об этом_

 _И, во-вторых, я рад, что тебе лучше,_  
_мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через_  
_все это. Поверь мне, старшая школа была  
_ _адом и для меня тоже._

_И я горжусь тобой, что ты мне это рассказал._

_Представляю, что это было нелегко Я, действительно, восхищаюсь тобой, Ронан_

 

Что-то в груди Адама расцветало, взрывалось, горело. Ронан рассказывал ему даже самые страшные и болезненные секреты с такой искренней честностью, которую Адама наверняка не заслужил. Чем больше они общались, тем больше Ронан был откровенней со своими тайнами. Некоторые вещи, как узнал Адам, даже его давнишний лучший друг не знал. Темные тайны, действительно болезненные. Как, например, смерть его отца, или почем он причинял себе вред.

Все, что мог делать Адам – слушать. У него было так много своих секретов, которыми он хотел поделиться с Ронаном, секреты, которым давно суждено было быть сказанными. Каждый раз, когда Ронан говорил о страхе или неуверенности, он хотел рассказать ему о себе, что-то из своей кладези подростковых травм. Но как он мог, не чувствуя, что перетягивает разговор на себя, затмевая то, чем решил поделиться Ронан.

Ему никогда не приходилось быть в такой ситуации. Говорить кому-то, что он глухой, кому-то, кто уже не знал об этом. Рассказать Ронану, _почему_ он глух – что это не то, с чем он родился, а то, что было заслугой его отца. Что он до сих пор зол. Он хотел сказать Ронану, что знает, каково это чувствовать себя раненым, больным и бороться с этим каждый день. Что Ронан помогал ему просто будучи его другом. Помогало то, что кто-то его _понимает_.

Он хотел втолковать себе, что поступает иррационально. Что Ронан поймет, выслушает все секреты, которые Адам решит рассказать. Что, _конечно же_ , поймет, потому что Ронан явно в нем заинтересован и из этого даже _могло_ бы что-то получиться, если бы они действительно хотели. Если бы Адам был готов сделать шаг.

Но тоненький голосок в его голове всегда перетягивал микрофон на себя, говоря, что Ронану нравился Адам только потому, что он думал, что Адам может слышать. _Однажды_ ему захочется видео звонка или просто звонка, или даже встречи. И не то, чтобы Адам не хотел с ним встретиться, он просто не смог бы вынести взгляда на прекрасном лице Ронана, когда бы тот понял, что ожидал совсем не этого.

 

**какого хуя уже март и**

**_все еще идет снег херня какая-то_ **

 

_Отстойно тебе, сегодня был прекрасный_

_день и 75 градусов :)_

 

_**ненавижу тебя** _

 

_Я даже вышел на улицу без кофты_

 

_**говнюк** _

 

_И в шортах_

 

**_кусок дерьма_**

 

_Да уж как же, ты меня любишь_

 

_**ага мечтай** _

 

_Ты свернулся в кровати под кучей одеял?_

 

 _ **уверен тебе понравятся сексуальные фотки**  
_ **_моей клетчатой пижамы_ **

 

_У меня кинк на удобные пижамы что поделать_

 

_**я блять знал что ты извращенец** _

 

_Твоя кровать достаточно большая для двоих?_

 

 _ **едва ли, но если ты ляжешь на меня**  
_ **_то да_ **

**_обмен теплом тела и всякое такое_ **

 

_Возможно, телесное тепло будет не единственным, чем мы обменяемся_

 

_**поверь мне я думал об этом** _

 

_Да?_

_О чем ты думал?_

 

_**обнимать тебя** _

**_целовать тебя_ **

**_говорить насколько сильно я тебя люблю_ **

 

_Ронан…_

_Твою ж мать_

 

_**что** _

 

_Я тоже тебя люблю_

 

_**да?** _

 

 _Ну конечно  
_ _Неудачник <3_

 

_**пофигу не становись** _

**_сентиментальным_ **

 

_Говоришь ты, первым присылая_

_романтические штуки!_

 

 _**я не виноват  
** _ **_ты превращаешь меня в двенадцатилетку_ **

**_как ты смеешь заставлять меня  
_ ** **_чувствовать мои чувства_ **

 

_Отобьешься от ключа, тогда и мяч тебе ни по чем_

 

_**ты худший** _

 

_Ага но ты все равно меня любишь_

_А я люблю тебя_

 

— Я сделаю это, – окончательно сказал Ронан из своего уголка ресторанной кабинки.

Блу воровала картошку фри из тарелки своего парня, когда Гэнси не обращал внимания.

— Что сделаешь? – они просили одновременно, что было жутко, и Ронан сделал мысленную пометку узнать об этом позже. Сейчас это было неважно.

—Я собираюсь спросить Адама, будет ли нормально, если я приеду к нему в весенние каникулы. Или на выходные или еще что.

Блу смотрела в изумлении, все еще жуя украденный картофель. Ганси выглядел точно так же, выпрямляясь на своем месте, давая Ронану понять, что сейчас будет лекция, и он подготавливает свой отцовский голос.

— Черт, так, у вас это серьезно? – Блу сделала глоток своего спрайта.

Ронан из прошлого не посмел бы даже упомянуть имя Адама при ком-то. Не из-за стыда, как подумали бы многие, он просто не хотел, чтобы люди о нем _что-то знали_. Он не хотел позволять им находится в позиции, где они могли бы его осуждать. Но общения с Адамом все эти месяцы стало странным видом терапии в этом отношении. Он больше не боялся того, что люди будут видеть его таким, какой он есть. Он хотел, чтобы люди знали: _«эй у меня тоже есть свой человек! И он супер горячий и я люблю его, а он любит меня»_.

Он пожал плечами.

— Да, я думаю.

— Вы ребята созванивались по скайпу или что-то в этом роде? – спросил Гэнси.

— Нет. Я не особо люблю видео чаты, так же, как и он.

Блу закусила губу.

— Но ты типа.. _видел_ его раньше…да?

Ронан закатил глаза. Блу смотрела слишком много _“Одиночество в сети”_ с тех пор, как Гэнси разболтал ей про «онлайн отношения» Ронана. Это немало его бесило, потому что такая формулировка намекала на то, что это не было реальным, что их отношения были построены на обмане. Он уже говорил им, что Адам не разыскивал его намеренно. Это была просто удача (или божественное вмешательство, говорил в нем католик), что он наткнулся на профиль Адама. Кроме того, кто вообще разводит людей в _Инстаграм_.

— Иисусе, да, Блу. Он настоящий человек, а не пятидесяти пяти летняя мать двоих детей.

— Если ты серьезно, – Гэнси улыбнулся искренне, без издевки. – Думаю, ты должен сделать это. Ты в миллиард раз более терпимый в последние месяцы.

— Обуздание такой сексуальной неудовлетворенности кого угодно сделает приятным для общения, – ухмыльнулась Блу.

Ронан попытался ее ударить, но вместо этого попал в Гэнси.

— Ауч, Ронан, за что?

Блу закатила глаза.

— О, ладно тебе, Ронан. Будто ты не помнишь, каким был Гэнси, когда я проходила стажировку в Нью-Йорке.

Ронан задумался на мгновение, а потом рассмеялся, вспоминая, каким угрюмым и невыносимым был Гэнси. Сколько ночей Ронан не спал из-за его жалких попыток дрочить на десятичные дроби. Это было слишком жалко, чтобы упрекать его.

— Да, даже дрочка не помогла ему перестать быть нытиком, когда тебя не было.

Теперь Гэнси смотрел на него своим лучшим «если ты не заткнешься, я разверну фургон и уеду» взглядом. Ронан светился, смотря на него. Доебываться до Гэнси было хобби, в котором Ронан стал профессионалом за эти годы.

— Ага, а я был убежден, что ты даже не знаешь, как дрочить, пока ты не начал общаться с Адамом, – ухмыльнулся Гэнси.

— Он не шутит, – Блу внезапно стала серьезной. – Знаешь, сколько раз он спрашивал меня, нужна ли тебе брошюра?

Ронан закатил глаза зная, что Ронан из прошлого поднял бы этот стол голыми руками и швырнул в окно, при одном только упоминании о его мастурбации. Или ее отсутствии. Но он знал, что его друзья безобидные. И все, что он мог сделать, это улыбнуться им.

*

— Так ты еще не рассказал ему? – вздохнул Ноа. – Ты вообще собираешься когда-нибудь?

Адам пожал плечами, ему с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже от того, что он признался Ронану в любви, но не в своей глухоте.

Ноа был его соседом, который мог слышать, но идеально знал язык жестов. Он был единственным, кто знал про Ронана. Единственным стоящим человеком. Он бы все равно узнал, когда постоянно заходил в комнату, а Адам лежал на кровати, глупо улыбаясь в телефон и не двигаясь оттуда на протяжении всей ночи. У них было негласное соглашение, что Адам оставит его вечерние диалоги с Ронаном с R-рейтингом на тот момент, когда Ноа будет заниматься в библиотеке или, когда он на работе.

И он был одержим его отношениями с Ронаном. Ну, не _одержим_ , а горячо поддерживал. Что было намного лучше, чем, если бы он не считал это «реальными» отношениями. Он часто упоминал Ронана как «парня», и Адаму это слишком нравилось, чтобы его поправлять.

— Я хочу, чтобы он знал, – вздохнул в ответ Адам. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы все стало странно, когда он поймет, что я не могу его слышать. Он не знает язык жестов. Из этого просто ничего не получится.

— Ты так говоришь потому, что сам не хочешь или потому, что не хочешь давать ему и шанса.

— Я говорю, что несправедливо ожидать, что он научится ему ради меня. Я не могу так на него давить.

Ноа сел на своей кровати.

—Язык жестов не невозможно выучить. Я выучил его ради своей сестры, и ты стал профи всего за два года. И если он любит тебя, как ты говоришь, то ради тебя он выучит. Ты не можешь ожидать от людей самого худшего, даже не давая им шанс, Адам.

Адам знал, что он прав, и что Ноа не скажет ему то, что он хотел бы услышать. Но все же, он не смог избавиться от плохого предчувствия.

 

_**итак у меня есть вопрос** _

 

_А у меня возможно есть ответ_

 

 _ **будет нормально если я навещу**  
_ **_тебя как-нибудь? я знаю что у тебя учеба_ **

**_и все такое но может быть_  
** **_на выходных_ **

 

_Оу эхм, я не уверен, что у меня будет время_

_Просто куча работы не дает продохнуть. Я бы_  
_не хотел, чтобы ты попросту потерял_  
_время, сидя на моей кровати, пока я с головой  
_ _погрузился в учебник по прикладной математике_

 

_**оу не волнуйся, все в порядке** _

**_просто было интересно_ **

 

_Прости : /_

_Но я бы хотел с тобой увидеться!_

 

_**лето не за горами?** _

 

_Мы что-нибудь придумаем :)_

 

_**звучит классно** _

 

Ронан не знал, что сделал не так. Он пытался не зацикливаться на этом, видеть то, чего нет или слишком драматизировать. Но все стало странно с тех пор, когда он упомянул о том, чтобы приехать к Адаму. Они признались друг другу в любви, и Ронан на самом деле это имел в виду. Он же не был сумасшедшим, ожидая, что встреча станет следующим шагом?

Но казалось каждый раз, когда Ронан упоминал о том, чтобы _однажды_ встретиться или _как-нибудь_ созвониться по скайпу, Адам словно застывал посреди разговора и менял тему. Ронан больше не спрашивал его напрямую, но думал, что, возможно, Адам понял его более-чем-тонкие-намеки.

Возможно, это была не такая уж и проблема, но его тревожность говорила об _обратном_. И что Ронану нужно сильно об этом беспокоиться. Он не хотел показаться странным из-за этого, правда, не хотел. Если Адам не хотел ничего серьезного, то, пожалуйста. Если Адам хотел ограничиться только этим, то и на это он согласен. Он бы заставил себя быть в порядке, если никогда не увидит его и не сможет поговорить, если это то, чего хочет Адам.

Он говорил себе, что это был самый рациональный подход к ситуации.

Но Ронан никогда не был самым рациональным типажом.

 

_**у тебя есть девушка/парень о которых ты мне не говорил?** _

 

_Нет? С чего ты взял?_

 

_**птмучт ты не очень-то хочешь встретиться** _

 

 _Я же сказал, что хочу, я  
_ _просто очень занят на учебе_

_Ты знаешь это_

 

 **не хочу показаться спятившим, просто  
** _кажется что ты не хочешь чтобы это было  
_ _чем-то большим чем просто переписка_

 **_и было бы нормально если бы это  
_ ** **_не было чем-то серьезным_ **

**_но типа_ **

**_я думал это будет чем-то  
_ ** **_большим_ **

**_если это слишком широкое предположение  
_ ** **_то мне жаль_ **

 

 _Я знаю, Ронан. Клянусь, что не пытаюсь  
_ _выставить тебя спятившим или что подобное._

 _Я не лгу, когда говорю о своих  
_ _чувствах к тебе_

_Я просто действительно очень занят, ладно?_

_У меня занятие через минуту_

_Я напишу тебе позже?_

 

 ___**ага  
** _ **_не важно_ **

 

Адаму не нравилось то, как он себя чувствовал. Вечером он написал Ронану, но в ответ получил лишь одно слово следующим утром. Так продолжалось несколько дней до тех пор, пока Адам окончательно не увяз в учебе и проектах, и проходил день или два, прежде чем Ронан ему отвечал, или Адам писал ему сам. Они избегали друг друга, и Адам ненавидел это.

Они перешли от постоянного общения на протяжении дня к вежливым сообщениям в пару слов, которые оставались без ответа часами, а то и днями. Казалось, что они расстались, но Адам пытался себя убедить, что это не возможно – они даже не встречались.

Проблема в том, что он даже не мог винить Ронана в том, что тот был рассержен. Он знал, как это все выглядело, будто он просто использовал Ронана, воспринимая его чувства как должное. Давая ему быть инициатором.

Он терпеть не мог того, как теперь выглядит в глазах Ронана, каким человеком теперь кажется.

— Ноа, – вздохнул он, когда вернулся в общежитие. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

*

Ронан не был расстроен. Ладно, это была ложь, он на самом деле был. Но он не хотел об этом говорить. Он смирился с тем, что по глупости захотел добраться до солнца и провалился. Это была его вина, и он пытался это принять. Если это означало избегать Адама какое-то время, чтобы залечить раны своего эго, то именно это он и будет делать.

Но он наивно полагал, что этого никто не заметит. Он знал, что Гэнси был в курсе. Всякий раз, когда они смотрели фильм и Ронан оставлял телефон в своей комнате, когда они куда-то шли и Ронан бы обычно делал пару фото, чтобы потом отправить Адаму. Вся новообретенная радость, к которой Ронан успел привыкнуть, казалась теперь инородной кожей, совсем ему не подходившей.

Гэнси так ничего и не сказал. Он посылал ему небольшие грустные улыбки и знаки понимания, приглашающие поговорить, когда Ронан будет готов. Он стал более открытым в последние несколько месяцев, чем был когда-либо. Но не мог говорить об этом.

Он сидел за своим компьютером, листая новые фото, который надо было перенести в Adope Lightroom, когда появилась иконка о полученном сообщении. Обычно Ронан открыл бы окно с сообщениями, посмотрел, что там, и продолжил делать начатое.

Но это не было простым приветствием или вопросом о том, как дела у Ронана, что стало привычным сообщением от Адама.

Это было видео. Ронан колебался некоторое время, но его сердце трепетало так же, как и когда Адам написал ему впервые.

Он открыл видео, и там был Адам, сидящий за столом. Настоящий, живой. Он явно нервничал, находясь перед камерой, словно испуганный зверек, но от того не менее красивый. Через несколько секунд рядом с ним кто-то сел. Это должно быть был сосед Адама – Ноа. Он был худым, высоким мальчишкой с белокурыми волосам, заправленными под стэнфордскую шапочку.

Ноа заговорил первым, немного поворачиваясь в сторону, где Адам смотрел в камеру.

— Готов?

Адам кивнул, глубоко вдохнул, расправил плечи и начал двигать руками.

Ноа говорил за него, и все встало на свои места.

— Привет, Ронан. Я понятия не имею с чего начать, поэтому просто надеюсь, что ты досмотришь до конца. Есть много вещей, о которых я хотел рассказать с самого начала, но был слишком напуган. Во-первых, я глухой. Уже на протяжении нескольких лет, я просто не знал, как тебе сказать. Ты рассказал мне столько всего о своей жизни, через что прошел, и я бесконечно восхищаюсь тобой и тем, какой ты сильный, но я просто не знал как набраться достаточно смелости, чтобы рассказать о собственной жизни. Но теперь я хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Наступила тишина, и Ронан не отводил глаз от Адама с самого начала. Он не мог разобрать, что чувствует или думает, кроме мучительной тяжести в животе, смотря, как он резво двигает руками. Адам взглянул на Ноа, который похлопал его по спине, приободряя для продолжения.

— Моя жизнь не была сказкой, когда я рос. Отец был очень жесток на протяжении всего моего детства. Однажды все зашло довольно далеко из-за того, что я пришел чуть позже комендантского часа. Я не помню, что тогда случилось, но я проснулся спустя несколько дней в больнице. Моего отца посадили, и мне пришлось изменить всю свою жизнь. В итоге я пошел в другую школу, чтобы выучить язык жестов, и работал до изнеможения, чтобы убраться оттуда как можно дальше.

— Я никогда тебе об этом не говорил, потому что сначала это не имело значения. Я тебя не знал, ты был просто парнем, с которым мне нравилось разговаривать. Мы бы никогда не встретились в реально жизни, и все было нормально. Но потом это стало большим. Я стал чувствовать что-то большее по отношению к тебе. Я влюбился в тебя. И я испугался, что если ты узнаешь, что я глухой, я тебе буду ни к чему. И мне все еще страшно тебе это говорить. Но ты заслуживаешь знать. Потому что я люблю тебя.

Несмотря на то, что говорил Ноа, Ронан видел только Адама, которого пронизывала не приукрашенная и болезненная честность. Искренность и глаза полные любви. Видео закончилось улыбкой Адама, той самой, в которую влюбился Ронан. Та самая, с которой он никогда не хотел бы прощаться.

Он был потрясен откровениями Адама, в его горле стоял ком, а глаза жгло. Он знал, что скажет ему разумная часть его мозга – какие трудности могут возникнуть в отношениях с глухим человеком, жертвы, на которые должны будут пойти оба.

Но б _о_ льшая, светлая, громкая часть разума Ронана кричала: _«Мне все равно! Господи блять мне пофиг, я люблю его я люблю его я люблю его»._

*

Адам закончил свой последний экзамен в этом семестре, и, в самом деле, он был в порядке. Он все свое время посвящал учебе, катанию на велосипеде, походам в горы, и все это окупалось. Он чувствовал себя хорошо. Ноа пригласил его поехать с ним в Бербанк на лето, и Адам согласился.

Ему было тяжело не думать о Ронане. Он скучал, и было охуеть как больно, когда он отправил видео Ронану три месяца назад и не получил никакого ответа. Черт возьми, он даже плакал из-за этого, но было сугубо между ним и его подушкой. Потом он злился. Был просто в бешенстве. Ронан просто так потратил его время, отшил его и сделал вид, будто последние восемь месяцев ничего не значили. И потом принял это. Может быть, этому не суждено было вообще быть.

Он будет двигаться дальше.

Но потом… _кто блять_. Этого не могло быть.

Снаружи здания сидел он – во всем черном и с бритой головой. Безошибочно. Это был Ронан. Это блять был _Ронан_.

Он заметил Адама практически сразу и улыбнулся. Люди проходили мимо них, продолжая проживать свои жизни. Они были двумя спутниками, оказавшимися в одной орбите.

Когда Адам подошел ближе, оказываясь всего в нескольких футах, Ронан вытянул ладонь вперед, останавливая его, что Адам и сделал.

Ронан широко улыбался и господи боже, если Адам считал его красивым, видя только на фото, то это не сравнится с тем, чтобы видеть его вживую. Высокий, широкоплечий, с сияющими глазами. Адам не часто использовал слово _ошеломляющий_ , но он был _ошеломлен_.

Ронан потянулся к заднему карману и вытащил свой телефон. Он разблокировал его и вытянул перед собой, делая фотографию. Адам закусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться, но с треском провалился. Он увидел вспышку, означавшую, что фотография была сделана, и Ронан убрал телефон обратно в карман.

Затем он встал ровнее, свел брови, и уверенно начал показать несколько жестов.

— Привет. Меня зовут Ронан. Я люблю тебя.

Адам кинул свой рюкзак и потянулся к Ронану. Обе его ладони были на щетинистых щеках Ронана, который широко улыбался, и притянул его для поцелуя.

*

Фото Адама, улыбающегося в лучах солнца, в момент, когда Ронан впервые увидел его вживую – единственное в его Инстаграме, пестрящее красками.

 _ **a.parrishable** понравилось Ваше фото_  
_**a.parrishable** оставил комментарий: “это ужасно, удали”_  
_**corvidpunk92: @a.parrishable** ни за что в жизни неудачник_


End file.
